percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Magical Secrets
We lived in solitude all our lives. Our father was killed by English lords looking for the little amount of crops we could grow. Our mother, we never met her, ever. For all we know, she died in childbirth, very common. Our King, James the first, of his name, reined in tyranny, much to the dismay of the English and Scottish population. We where mystics, my brother and I. Very talented at our crafts, but any sense of abnormality from any citizen would result in sudden death. Magic was hush hush. Conspiracy rumours spread through the country about a small coven of Wiccan witches nearby who were burned at the stake in front of their families. I found it unfair, as I walked to the piece of rope I called a Wash line, to hang the clothes on. The wind wipped around me as I forced it to, magically. I lived with my brother, who worked as a plougher for a nearby farmer who paid him in half bags of flour and a basket of bread. Bread was the best and most common food in the country, becoming a necessity to the people. We also had potatoes, but very little came our way when the English takes all of them from Ireland. We used magic quietly and discretely. We knew the penalties for any form of uprising from anyone... Death. The door creaked on the hinges as my brother, Godwin, came in the door with a basket of bread which he sat on the table and took off his mud caked boots. He worked hard. He never complained about it and was always wise about his magical gifts. Our house was jinxed and hexed with protective enchantments from creatures of the wild and dangerous beings. That's right. Unknown to mortals, a whole world of mystical creatures lived around us. Mortals could not see them as their eyes where shrouded with a magical substance called "Mist" it allowed them to misinterpret what they saw. Magical creatures lived around us. In the stream behind our little house, lived a naiad, a water nymph. Her hair was chestnut brown and her skin was pale blue. She was the nicest neighbour. In the bushes the opposite side of the stream, lived four dryad who, in return for some watering, would supply us with fresh cherries, which where rare in Western Europa. Cherries became widely used in our Potions and Tonics. We'd procure a potion to cure a cold. Or sell them in a small market in the centre of the village. "How was work. Godwin?" I asked my brother as I dragged my feet on the sheepskin rug near the back door. "Dull, as usual. My employer was sick again. Sometimes I want to blast him into a deep sleep. We could use his money." Godwin said and laughed as he warmed his hands over the stove. We where not the richest in the village, but we were not poor. Fortunately, we were able to cast duplicating spells on our coins. But we stayed unrich due to exposure of our heritage. Apparently, our magic came from our mom but we never found out. We considered it a blessing in disguise. Spells go wrong, the roof begins to burn. Sometimes it's humerous, sometimes it's dangerous. "How are we for the market tomorrow?" Godwin asked as I placed a hawks claw in a small cauldron, sterotypical witch, right? "Well, I have six vials of the flu remedy. A tonic for nerves. A small vial of the herb growing potion, a bunch of hair treatment concoctions and lastly a boil removing lotion." I said with a smile as I packed them all in a basket. "How much do you think we will get?" Godwin said as he rose from his chair and fetched himself a drink of goat's milk. "If we sell each vial at one pound each. We'll have enough to buy two bottle of goat's milk, cheese, bread and maybe some lamb." I said with excitement. "That sound's promising. We'd better prepare. Tomorrow is also the day before the Spring Equinox. Time for creatures to stock up. And speaking of that, there is a Geraher looking for a soothing tonic to ease it's pain of laying eggs. It will pay in herbs it found in Sicily, can we procure such?" Godwin asked kindly. "Of course, just don't bring a Geraher around here, it could cause the other creatures to panic. Now, here, take this hair tonic out to Naida in the river. Tell her to wash it out after appliance." I said and went on to gather apparatus' for the pain relief potion. Our lifes where easy going. We'd sell our potions and lotions to creatures like elves and nymphs, in return they'd give us water, or chestnuts for example. The mortals gave us money so we could get more supplies from the local apothecary as well as feed ourselves. It was simple, if the King or any lords found out about our existence as a different species, we'd be interigated, exploited and killed, like all the other extinct covens. We had to be careful but stay advertised. Our lives, easy as they where, staying hidden as witches, a whole different ball game. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Witchtrials Category:Chapter Page Category:Witch and Warlock